Neo
IS-KA (once real name as Akeboshi Shin, now as Neo or nicknamed Sin) makes his appearance at the start of the Hero Booster Arc. Despite starting out as a D Rank Hero, he has something to do with the S Rank, as he arrives at Shuto's school and says that the S Gene is 'resonating'. He is sponsored by the commerce bank and cell phone company AD-Bank and is known as the Smart Phone Hero. He is actually the son of fallen hero, Shiningman/Akeboshi Mitsunari. Appearance His civilian appearance is that of a punk teen with two-toned colored hair in a messy style. He wears a leather jacket, a tattered cloak, T-shirt, jeans and hi-top sneakers. His Hero Form is that of a technological suit of armor with his Smart Phone/Power Source located on his left arm. However, his real super-powered form is even more hideous than Ratman's as he wears a cape with a high-collar, black bio-armor and his helmet is similar to Ratman's with a more grotesque appearance. It is unknown if his mouth opens if he gets excited. He also has the same chest plate as Shiningman's but it is damaged in the center where the S Gene is supposedly located. Personality When he was a child, Shin used to be consider his father as a hero. After his father's dissapearance and her mother's death for leaving Shin behind his life, he becomes very arrogant and condescending personality which makes him a bit of a smart-alack. Due to the fact that his suit has access to various sites on the Internet, gives him an informational advantage over the the other heroes as he taunted Heavenly Maiden. As a Hero he use a stereotypical Help The People type of persona. However, this all just a ruse as he is later revealed to have a more sinister purpose in mind. His reasons for starting the Hero Booster incident are as yet unknown, but his interest towards Ratman is clear as they both possess the S Gene. History None given so far but it can be assumed that at some point he was given the S Gene, either by Shiningman or by other means. He was kidnapped by his kidnapper until his father arrived as a super hero. Until, after the incident in seven years ago, his father becomes a fallen hero and dissapeared, his mother commit a suicide, leaving the boy given into despair, awaken an S Gene in him. Since his appearance is similar to Ratman's and he has Shiningman's chest plate, it is possible that he may either be a failed early candidate for the original S Project or someone like Shuto, whom Shiningman donated his S Gene to. Though unlike Shuto, instead of genuinely wanting to be a hero, he seems to want to be a villain. Plot Rematch Arc IS-KA appears on the roof of the Shuto's school, and comments that the S Gene is resonating, indicating that that he knows about it and is about to find the person who possesses it. However, he is confronted by Mikoto Kujo and the two fight in their Hero Forms. Despite admitting that he's only a D Rank, IS-KA actually holds his own against the A Rank and the battle is about to escalate when he receives a signal and flies off while insulting her, leaving Heavenly Maiden to wonder what his purpose for coming was. Hero Booster Arc Over the next three weeks, IS-KA introduces himself to the public as he begins to make a name for himself, both in heroic rescues and stopping crime. His popularity begins to soar as he is soon seen on every type of news media, becoming the No. 1 most popular commercial hero and being nicknamed 'the Smartphone Hero.' This also gains him the animosity of the other lower-ranking heroes as he is seen as stealing their thunder. Amazingly, IS-KA is upgraded from D to B rank in just under a month. He also begins advertising a new Smart Phone, the IS-KA05 with new applications. However, this also marks the appearance of a new 'illegal' software program that would enhance the powers of any commercial hero. Already jealous of IS-KA's heroics and seeing him as competition they could do without, each of the lower-ranking heroes hoped to increase their own powers and fame by purchasing the Smart Phone and downloading the 'Forbidden App.' However, this is later found to be a ruse as the program actually drives the users berserk with the same insanity Ratman feels when in his Animalistic State. It is also revealed that IS-KA was the one that set up the Hero Booster Program in the first place. For some reason, IS-KA is wanting to stimulate the S Gene's dangerous effects in his 'test subjects.' and even calls them the Legacies of S. As the chaos continues and the heroes begin to fight back against their berserk comrades, IS-KA makes things worse by pumping in his own S Gene energy through through his Smartphone/Computer, and transmitting it to the other smartphones purchased by his unsuspecting test subjects. This makes the already berserk heroes even more insane, causing the riots to escalate. At that point, he is interrupted by Heavenly Maiden, who orders him to stop. However IS-KA refuses and the two begin to battle again. Initially, it seems they are evenly matched, but IS-KA decided to bring out the heavy artillery with the Heavy Metal App. This gives him the advantage as he uses a massive blast of sonic energy in which Heavenly Maiden's sword and haori cannot defend against. He manages to render her senseless and approached to finish her off with his Light-saber. However, before he is able to strike the final blow, Heavenly Maiden's Haori automatically protected her by deflecting the attack. Even worse was the fact that Crea's experiments were able to reverse the effects of the Hero Booster, thereby distracting him. That is when Heavenly Maiden recovers and manages to get close enough to heavily attack him. However, this causes him to unleash the hidden power of his S Gene, thereby knocking her out and revealing his true appearance. It is at that point that Ratman comes onto the scene. IS-KA becomes very surprised to meet up with the other S Gene holder and was amused to find out that it was Ratman. Due to the fact that Shuto was not used to having his S-Gene resonate with another, Ratman was unable to act against IS-KA, nor rescue the now unconscious Mikoto. With Ratman at his mercy, IS-KA appeared to be the winner, but his victory was cut short by the sudden appearance of Unchain. Despite being an S Rank , Unchain's powers prove to be ineffective against the S Gene as IS-KA nonchalantly neutralizes Unchain's strongest attacks. However, with both Ratman fleeing the scene with Heavenly Maiden, IS-KA sees no reason to remain and departs. Hero Booster Aftermath He is currently at large and searching for Ratman. Since he was revealed to be the instigator of the Hero Booster Program and the chaos, he has apparently given up the IS-KA identity. Things get very serious when IS-KA and Shuto finally meet face-to-face. Abilities Abilities *'S Gene: '''IS-KA is revealed to have the same S Gene as The s gene.png|S-Gene Superblast.jpg|Dark Energy Blast Grasp.jpg|Shadow Grasp Swallow.jpg|Black Hole Shuto, but it seems that he has far greater control over it than Ratman. Whether or not he goes into a Berserk Mode is unknown, though apparently he has no problems whenever his S Gene resonates with Ratman's. *'Dark Energy:' IS-KA is able to produce and manipulate dark energy. IS-KA is capable of using the dark energy like a solid object and can create hands that can crush his opponent. The dark engery of the S Gene can engulf anything that comes into contact with it. IS-KA uses this power to nullify Unchain's Immortal Sin attack. The amount it is able to engulf is unknown, but amazingly, he was able to suck in a car. IS-KA is also able to use the dark energy in his civilian identity as he through a huge ball of energy to MIkoto Kujo. Equipment *'Armored Suit:' IS-KA has a fully armored battle ISKA05.jpg|Armored Suit Smartphone.jpg|Smart Phone Transformation Devise suit with a high-degree of protection. His fighting style makes heavy use of technology and he's actually able to go toe-to-toe with an A Rank hero. This suit is destroyed after his battle with Heavenly Maiden. *'Smart Phone Transformation Device :' He possesses a kind of smart-phone computer-like device which allows him to transform by using the Application IS-KA05 Change Boot-Up. The device itself mounts on the left gauntlet of his armor which also gives him further access to the device for further use in battle. Apps *'Computer Apps :' IS-KA's main powers come from his Smart Phone computer mounted on his left-wrist, which allows him to use various devices like computer applications, (firewalll shields, wings for flight, etc). By using a holographic drop-down menu, he is able to summon up different programs with different abilities. ** Access.jpg|Internet Access Firewall.jpg|Security Firewall Flyhigh.jpg|Fly High Electric App.png|Electric App Iskablaster.jpg|Twin Blaster App Lightsaber.jpg|Lightsaber App Heavymetal.jpg|Heavy Metal App Darksgene.jpg|Hero Booster Program '''Internet Access:' IS-KA's armor has wireless Internet access which allows him to obtain information instantaneously. This gives him an advantage in gathering intelligence about an opponent. **'Security Firewall:' This is one of his computer applications which is used to defend against physical attacks. According to him, this energy shield will burn anything that hits it hence the name 'firewall'. **'Fly High:'This computer application allows him to fly by creating energy wings that somehow defies gravity. **'Lightning Strike:' IS-KA can use an app that allows him to generate electricity. **'Twin Blaster App: '''This app gives IS-KA some firepower in the form of a pair of blaster pistols. **'Lightsaber App:' To counter Heavenly Maiden's swordplay skills, IS-KA does have a Star Wars-type lightsaber/sword. How much skill he has with this weapon remains to be seen, though initially he is able to hold his own against her. **'Music Player App: This app allows IS-KA to summon a huge, high-tech sound system that can transmit a enormous blast of sonic waves. It is also called the Music Player App. **Hero Booster Program' : By channeling his own Dark Energy through his Smartphone, IS-KA can transmit the S Gene power to other heroes through their Smartphones, if they had downloaded the same application. As a result, their powers become enhanced and they go on a rampage with the same rage and ferocity as Berserk Ratman. The more energy he puts in the more power and insanity they get. Killer Moves *'Howling Soul Symphony: By using his Music Player App, IS-KA is able to project a massive sonic blast, almost equal in power and destruction as the Shining Ray. *World Dimension Fall''': Using his Shadow Grasp and Black Hole techniques, IS-KA can draw in an oppenent and crush him/her within a dimension of immense power. This is what he used to defeat Heavenly Maiden. Trivia *IS-KA is the third person identified to have the S Gene, along with Shuto and Shiningman . *He also seems to have greater control over his S Gene than Shuto. *IS-KA is the first Hero to have been promoted 2 ranks in just under a month. *IS-KA is the second Hero who betrays the Hero Association, (G9 being the first) *He seems to be the anti-thesis to Shuto. Where he is a Hero that goes out to be the villain, Shuto is the villain that goes out to be the hero. **Apparently, he becomes a villain when he was a kid after his father abandon him, and his mother commit suicide. ***Because of the S Gene is suddenly awaken into IS-KA, it is likely that his father's S Gene affects him as well. Category:D Rank Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:B Rank Category:Male Heroes Category:S Gene